


Lacking A Heart

by Jishubunny



Category: SHINee
Genre: Hearts, M/M, OnKey, Robots, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Key doesn't mind being friends with robots but he doesn't like the idea of a love relationship between a robot and a human.  Besides, he was already in love with someone named Lee Jinki... he just doesn't know that Jinki is a robot.</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Lacking A Heart

They looked like real humans but they’re not. There were 10 robots standing on stage at the auditorium. The principal announced that these robots will be their classmates / schoolmates and to treat them like real humans.

 

The students had different reactions to the robots. Some hated it because the robots tend to excel in sports and academics. Some were curious and friendly to them. Some were crazy about them and even asked them to be their boyfriend, especially Choi Minho. He was the most popular and perfect robot.

 

Key doesn’t mind being friends with robots, especially Taemin who he sort of adopted as his son, but he totally didn’t like the idea of a human and robot love relationship because no matter what, robots aren’t real humans. That’s why he rejected Choi Minho, who recently confessed to him.

 

Besides, Key already liked someone that goes by the name of Lee Jinki, who already had a boyfriend named Jonghyun. Key had his chance with Jinki when he heard about their break up. He saw Jinki looking very sad as he sat alone under the tree at the school’s backyard. He thought he should try to cheer up Jinki and become friends with him.

 

But then… Key found out the Jinki was a robot.

 

“Jonghyun said he only tried a relationship with me because he was curious what it was like to have a robot boyfriend. He said I was only good for helping him make his homework and projects. He didn’t like that I was clumsy all the time. He didn’t like listening to my corny jokes. He said I wasn’t as handsome or as talented as Minho.” Jinki wiped his tears with the handkerchief that Key offered to him earlier and blew his nose on it.

 

Key was amazed that the robot actually has a lot of tears to cry. It was very realistic. “You’re a robot? But I didn’t see you on the first day of classes when the principal announced the robot students.”

 

“I was late so the only ones who knew about me being a robot are my classmates and the people who were told by my classmates.” Jinki explained before giving a small smile. “Thank you for the handkerchief but it’s… uh… all dirty now. I can wash it before giving it back to you or I can buy you a new one if you like.”

 

“It’s okay. You can have it. You don’t have to return it or buy a new one. I have a lot at home anyway.” Key continued to stare at Jinki, who folded the handkerchief properly and placed it in his own pocket. “You don’t seem to be like the other robots.”

 

“That’s because I’m an old model robot.” Jinki frowned. “I’m as smart as them if not more but that’s the only similarity I have with the new models. I’m not handsome. I’m only average at sports. I’m very clumsy. I tend to tell corny jokes from time to time. I’m also not allowed to be under the rain for a long time. I can’t swim either because if I get very wet, my system will shut down. I guess you could say I’m not waterproof like them.” He sighed, feeling disappointment with himself. “I wonder why the scientists didn’t just throw me out since I’m just a failure.”

 

“Maybe they like to keep you the way you are.” Key continued to comfort his crush even after getting a shock from knowing that Jinki was actually a robot.

 

Jinki snorted in disbelief. “I doubt anyone would like an old model robot with so much failure.”

 

“But I do.” Key admitted to his feelings. It didn’t matter anymore that Jinki was a robot. His feelings for Jinki didn’t change.

 

“Thanks.” Jinki said but his expression said that he didn’t believe what Key just said.

 

“I’ve always like you but you were with Jonghyun so I didn’t bother to act on my feelings.” Key started to explain but Jinki cut him off.

 

“I know who you are, Key.” Jinki glared. “I’m grateful that you’ve comforted me but isn’t this going too far? You are quite famous for rejecting Choi Minho. He’s the perfect robot that humans and even fellow robots love him. But you… if you can’t love the perfect Choi Minho, then how can you love a robot like me?” The anger in Jinki’s voice faded away. He went back to being sad and tears were falling from his eyes again.

 

“You are not a failure. If you were, the scientists would have broken you into pieces and threw you out so stop saying that you are a failure.” The tone of Key’s voice simply expressed that he was annoyed that Jinki thought so lowly of himself.

 

Jinki simply shivered at the idea of being broken into pieces and thrown out. “Okay…” Jinki’s voice regained some confidence because Key had a point. The scientists wouldn’t have bothered to let him live if he was a complete failure.

 

“I like the fact that you are not perfect like the other robots. It just means that you are less like a robot and more like human. Everything that Jonghyun hated in you, I simply loved and adored all of it. Maybe if I knew that you were a robot earlier, I would be able to stop these feelings or maybe I wouldn’t have developed these feelings at all. But now, it doesn’t matter that you’re robot because my feelings had grown deeper and it’s not going away anytime soon.” It’s not the confession that Key had planned out in his mind (because he planned out an event like singing a love song or putting gifts and flowers on Jinki’s table or announcing his love for Jinki through the school’s PA system) but nevertheless, it was very honest and sincere.

 

“That’s the nicest thing anyone ever said to me.” Jinki blushed and felt absolutely happy that somebody actually liked him. “Humans are really complicated. You may have explained why you like me over Minho, but I still don’t understand. I may be the smartest robot out there, but I’m not very good with human emotions. However, I’m very grateful and you made me really happy.”

 

Key reached out and placed his hand on Jinki’s chest. He was disappointed at the fact that he couldn’t feel Jinki’s heartbeat. That fact was screaming right on Key’s face telling him that Jinki couldn’t love him like a real human.

 

“Even if I don’t have a human heart, doesn’t mean I can’t learn to love you right?”

 

“Right. I’ll make you experience what love is, so you can love me back.” Key erased all of his doubts because those were meaningless. Only time, effort and love could tell how their relationship could progress.

 

Jinki allowed himself to be pulled in for a kiss. It was the first kiss he experienced with love. At that point, he knew it would be easy to learn how to love and to return Key’s love.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time ending this because my mind came up with different scenarios, but I’m glad it ended this way. I wrote this on my birthday back in 2011. Comments are loved!!! <3 
> 
> Fic poster is credited to the artist's name found in the poster.


End file.
